hobbitlotrtrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pippin Took
Meduseld Isengard Fangorn Forest |occupation = Thain of the Shire Knight of Gondor Guard of the Citadel Esquire of Gondor |affiliation: = Fellowship of the Ring|relatives: = * See "Family"|species: = Hobbit|hair_color: = Red|eye_color: = Green|skin_color: = Fair|portrayed_by = Billy Boyd|first_appearance: = ''The Fellowship of the Ring''|latest_appearance: = The Return of the King}} Peregrin Took,, also known as Pippin 'and also referred to as Pip, is a character featured on Peter Jackson's Middle-Earth Film Saga. He is portrayed by Billy Boyd and débuts in the first film of the ''Lord of the Rings ''trilogy. Peregrin "Pippin" Took is based on the character of the same name from ''The Lord of the Rings book series by JRR Tolkien. History '''This section of the article is under construction Reason: Return of the King Recap ---- On several occasions, Pippin gets into trouble with Gandalf. During Bilbo's 111th birthday party, Merry has Pippin steal one of Gandalf's fireworks. After Pippin foolishly plants the firework inside the tent and sets it off on fire. Merry yells for his younger cousin's mistake, with Pippin accusing it of being Merry's idea. They both are thrown back by the explosion as the firework transforms into a dragon then into a series of fireworks. Gandalf catches them before they fetch another one and punishes them with a chore: washing the dishes. During Bilbo's speech, Pippin watches as Bilbo turns invisible with his Ring and disappears the next day. Many nights later, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo go down to the tavern, Green Dragon, where Pippin gets drunk and sings on the table with Merry. . A few days later, Merry and Pippin continue to steal Farmer Maggot's crops for many weeks until they unexpectedly run into Frodo and Sam, who are on the road to Bree. Seeing his older cousin, Pippin excitedly announces it to Merry, who gives a hello to Frodo. The elder hobbits scold the younger ones from stealing Farmer Maggot's crops. The quartet make a run for it when they hear the farmer chasing them through the cornfield. During their runaway, Merry explains they've only stolen a couple vegetables while Pippin expresses more of the things they stole before the quartet collide and fall onto a lower level. There, Pippin finds mushrooms, with Merry and Sam following, but are forced to hide after Frodo hears one of the Nazgûl are coming down the road. As they sit there while the Ring-wraith smells for the hobbits, Merry throws a bag in the other direction, scaring the Nazgûl away. As they go on the run, Pippin asks why they are running from a black-hooded figure; Frodo answers they must get to the Prancing Pony at Bree. Eventually, after they make their escape from the Nazgûl, Frodo and Sam explain everything to Merry and Pippin to not leave them in the dark. The four hobbits make it to Bree and the Prancing Pony. However, Pippin and his companions find that Gandalf never arrived, causing the Hobbits to check in and wait for Gandalf to appear. Merry later comes to the table where his friends are at. Pippin spots his best friend's pint of ale and goes out to get one and ignores Sam, who calls out that Pippin already has enough. At the bar of the tavern, a drunk Pippin unconsciously calls Frodo out as a "Baggins," which alerts the older hobbit. With Frodo warning him, Pippin accidentally causes Frodo to fall on the ground and let the Ring throw out of his pocket, lands on his finger and turns him invisible, much to Pippin's alarm and shock. After Frodo is visible gain, Pippin and his friends watch as a cloaked figure grabs the hobbit and forces him into his room. The trio of hobbits follow with only chairs as their weapons and angrily yell for the figure, named Strider to let Frodo go. However, Strider reveals that he is an ally and warns them that they can no longer count on a wizard. During the night, Pippin and the others wake up to the sound of swords slaying through the beds of another inn. The hobbits and Strider eventually leave Bree and pay for a pony named Bill. Sometime into the journey, the hobbits stop for their next meal; however, Strider tells them that they do not rest until nightfall. Pippin points out that they hadn't had breakfast yet. Strider tells the hobbit that they already had their breakfast, but Pippin reveals that they have not have second breakfast. Merry unfortunately tells Pippin that Strider doesn't know about second breakfast and assures that he doesn't have any idea of their extra meals that Hobbits normally have. Pippin begrudgingly takes an apple Strider throws at them as their second breakfast. At least six days from Rivendell "It's six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it." Sam Gamgee, The Fellowship of the Ring, the company rests in Weathertop while Strider looks around, but Pippin, Merry, and Sam all put on a campfire, which causes the Nazgûl to track them down. Though the hobbits put up a fight, the Witch-king mortally stabs Frodo before he and the other Nazgûl are chased away by Aragorn. A couple of days after the event on Weathertop, Pippin worriedly asks if Frodo will die. However, Aragorn reveals a terrifying fact: Frodo will not die but will soon become a Wraith like the rest of them. They are visited by the elf named Arwen, who comes to take Frodo to Rivendell while Strider leads the other Hobbits to the elf city. On October 24, Pippin reunites with a nearly healed Frodo and embrace one another. A couple of weeks later, Pippin and Merry hide behind one of the posts as the Council of Elrond decide what to do with the Ring. Sam offering himself to join the group to journey to Moria inspires Pippin and Merry to take up a role in protecting Frodo on his quest to destroy the Ring and reply their loyalty to Frodo. Merry says that Lord Elrond will send them in sacks first before stopping them, while Pippin over-emphasizes the term "quest." Accepting the Hobbits' resilience, Elrond allows them to join the quest and seeing their devotion to Frodo. Realizing they are nine companions, he dubs them "the Fellowship of the Ring." However, Pippin ruins the triumphant moment by asking where they are going. Several days after leaving Rivendell, Boromir becomes friends with Merry and Pippin and teaches them how to sword fighting with Aragorn helping on the sidelines as they take a break. However, Boromir accidentally cuts Pippin's hand and quickly apologizes, but the Hobbits playfully attack Boromir and Aragorn. However, they are forced to hide when the crebain from Dunland enter their camp and spot them, forcing the company to go through the High Pass. As the path gets colder and the snow gets higher Pippin and Merry are carried by Boromir. However, they hear Saruman's voice trying to bring down the mountain, but the company survive and decide to go to Moria. When they get there, Gandalf attempts to open the doors by two chants. However, as Gandalf speaks one sentence, Pippin notes that nothing is happen and asks Gandalf what he is going to do now since he cannot open the gates. Frustrated, Gandalf yells that he'll knock Pippin's head against the door, and proceeds to calm down and instead says he just needs some peace and quiet from foolish questions until he finds the password for the secret door. During the time of waiting, Pippin proceeds to throw a stone into the water. However, Aragorn catches his arm and warns Pippin not to disturb the water. As they make their way into Moria, the watcher in the waters grabs onto Frodo's ankle and begins to drag him down, but the hobbits try to free Frodo, but are pulled in as well. Aragorn and Legolas later rescue the hobbits, but they are forced to run into Moria as the cavern collapses. The Fellowship's journey forces them to go through the mines. After spending several days in Moria, Gandalf finally remembers the pathway is that way. However, they come across Balin's tomb, causing Gimli to collapse and mourn his cousins' death. While in the tomb, Pippin's curiosity gets the best of him when he grabs onto the shoulder of a dead dwarf and accidentally sends it down with a chain and a bucket. An angry Gandalf yells at Pippin to throw himself down next to rid them of the stupidity while taking his hat and staff back. However, hearing a sound coming from the well, Gandalf looks at Pippin, who looks back down into the well that the dwarf and the bucket fell in. The company immediately gets ready for battle when they hear the sound of orc drums and the roar of a cave troll. Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Sam are ushered by Gandalf in one corner of the room as they take out their weapons and begin fighting. During the battle, Pippin and Merry try protecting Frodo, but both are thrown to the side by the troll who seemingly kills Frodo. Thinking him to be dead, Pippin runs up at the troll to avenge Frodo's seemingly death, but is later thrown off and Merry later helps his cousin escape. On the trip to the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm, Boromir picks up Pippin and Merry and jumps across the gap between the stairs. During this leg of the Journey, Gandalf falls protecting the Fellowship as they make their escape. Pippin and the other hobbits (apart from Frodo) collapse and begin grieving for Gandalf's seemingly untimely death, with Merry comforting his younger cousin. Aragorn leads the company to Lothlórien, where Gimli tells the young hobbits to stay closer as he knows tale of an evil elf witch who charms people like them. However, Pippin finds himself at arrow-point before the Elves reveal themselves to be allies, led by Haldir. The day they are going to leave Lothlórien, Galadriel gifts Merry and Pippin with daggers of the Noldorin. Before departing from them, Galadriel promises to Pippin he will one day find his courage. A couple of days later, Pippin and Merry realize that Frodo is missing and so is Boromir and goes to look for him. The duo finds Frodo hiding behind a tree and urge him to join them. However, Merry realizes that Frodo wants to leave, causing Pippin to run out and lure the Uruk-Hai away from Frodo. During the entire time, Pippin and Merry continue to fight the Uruks with Boromir protecting them. However, Boromir is shot down by Uruks. Seeing this, Pippin and Merry are heartbroken at the loss of their friend as they are kidnapped by the Uruks. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all decide to rescue Pippin and Merry while leaving Frodo's and Sam's fate out of their hands. }} Treebeard begins to take over Isengard and tasks Merry and Pippin to stay at the entrance until their allies get there. Pippin and Merry continue to sit outside of Isengard while also using up the food they found in Saruman's storeroom and smoking all the longbottom leaf. Pippin looks at Merry and talks of how smoking the longbottom leaf brings him back to the tavern of the Green Dragon. A few moments later, they are reunited with Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas, where Merry informs the group of four they have been under orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard. While confronting Saruman, Pippin sits behind Aragorn on Brego, and notices the Palantír fall from a dead Saruman's sleeve. The hobbit dismounts from Brego, ignoring Aragorn calling him back and picks up the Palantír from under the water. Beginning to be mesmerized by the Orthanc's stone, Gandalf appears from behind Pippin and asks him to hand over the stone. The hobbit obeys, but not before Gandalf gives Pippin a look telling him not to meddle in things he does not understand. Coming to live in Meduseld, Merry, Pippin and their allies all celebrate their victory at Helm's Deep over Isengard. Merry and Pippin both drunk, dance and sing a song about the ale at their home in the Shire. However, right in the middle of it, Pippin and Gandalf look at each other for a brief second before Merry calls Pippin's attention back and they finish their song. Later that night, Pippin steals the Palantír from a sleeping Gandalf and investigates it. The hobbit enters a world of pain as Sauron attacks his mind and witnesses a vision of a white tree in a courtyard of stone. Furthermore, the dark lord attempts to extract information from Pippin, but the hobbit resists Sauron and tells him nothing of Frodo and the ring before succumbing into unconsciousness. Gandalf immediately revives Pippin and asks the hobbit what he saw while under its influences. Very terrified, Pippin reveals what he foresaw and announces Sauron's presence within his mind. Gandalf urgently asks what he told Sauron of Frodo and the Ring, but Pippin replies he told Sauron nothing of Frodo or his quest. Denethor literally tosses Pippin out of his service and leaves him to die out in the battlefield. Not knowing what else to do, the hobbit looks to Gandalf for help, but cannot find him. In the morning, the battle entering its second day, Pippin spots the wizard, hurriedly races to Gandalf and announces Denethor's plans for Faramir. Gandalf decides to help Pippin rather than lead the men and takes the hobbit with him to the Tomb of the Kings. The trio race to Faramir's rescue but are intercepted by the Witch-king of Angmar and his Fell-beast. After finding Merry, Pippin brings him to the House of Healings, where Merry is healed by Aragorn. }} In the Fourth Age, Pippin marries Diamond and they have a son together, named Faramir. After Paladin's death, Pippin becomes the Thain of the Shire. }} Family Trivia |-| Character notes = Etymology * The name, Peregrin is derived from the name Peregrine, which is derived from the name Peregrinus, usually meaning "traveler" or "wanderer." * His primary nickname refers to pippin apples. Character notes * Pippin mentions he's "just turning twenty-nine," meaning he's around twenty-eight during the War of the Ring, thus making him youngest member of the Fellowship of the Ring. * He was one of the few characters who interact on-screen with the main antagonist, along with Smaug, Saruman, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Azog. * Pippin is well-versed in singing, He was proven to be a talented singer when singing "The Edge of Night" to Lord Denethor * Pippin is the Lord of the Rings counterpart of Kíli from The Hobbit. * Pippin named his son after Faramir, the son of Denethor. * Gandalf describes Pippin as "one of the worst inquisitive hobbits" he ever knew. * According to Merry, Pippin never can help himself from escaping curiosity. *The uniform Pippin's wears in The Return of the King used to be Faramir's. |-| Production notes = Production information * Pippin was the youngest in the books while in reality, Billy Boyd is the oldest of the actors playing the hobbits * Pippin was originally planned to have a British accent, but was changed to have a Scottish accent instead after Peter Jackson heard Billy Boyd speak. |-| Set Notes = Prop Notes * Throughout the first two films of the trilogy, Pippin is associated with apples, which is a reference to him being nicknamed after the pippin apple. **He is offered an apple for second breakfast by Aragorn. **Pippin later picks up several apples that are floating in the flooded waters of Isengard. Appearances References Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:Characters Category:Hobbits of the Shire Category:Hobbits Category:Nobility Category:Fellowship of the Ring Members Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters